Pop Off
is the Quirk used by Minoru Mineta.[http://heroaca.com/character.html My Hero Academia Official Anime Website] Description Pop Off allows Minoru to produce extremely sticky, removable spheres from his head. Once Minoru removes one of his spheres, a new one will grow in its place almost instantly. These spheres appear to be made entirely of Minoru's hair, with him referring to them as such. The spheres will glue themselves to any surface once they get in contact with one, and are extremely difficult to take off, seeing that any limbs or objects will just get stuck to it as well. Minoru is the sole exception to this, as his spheres act like bouncy objects when he touches them. Water does not seem to affect the adhesion capabilities of the spheres. Weaknesses The stickiness of the spheres corresponds to Minoru's health, with it lasting at least a whole day if he happens to be in good condition. If Minoru removes too many spheres from his head in quick succession, he will begin to bleed from the scalp. Usage Minoru primarily uses his spheres as thrown projectiles, binding opponents and their weapons to other objects or even themselves. Minoru is intelligent enough to come up with traps as well, something his spheres are very suitable for. Pop Off tends to be a fairly underestimated ability, which allows Minoru to surprise those that let their guard down. Minoru can take advantage of the fact that his spheres bounce off his body to use them as small trampolines, letting him bypass obstacles found on the ground. The spheres can also function as climbing tools, since Minoru can easily cling to walls if he's holding them. Shortly before the Provisional Hero License Exam, Minoru was able to come up with a makeshift bead weapon composed of his Pop Off spheres, which aids him in defending against projectiles. Named Super Moves * : Minoru rushes towards the enemy while throwing several of his sticky spheres at them, holding the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. * : Minoru attaches a number of Pop Off Spheres to a shield, which he can use for defense while simultaneously trapping whatever hits the shield. He first used this technique to block projectiles launched by Twin Impact during the fifth round of the Joint Training Battle. * : After Mina uses Acid Layback to spin on the spot and Minoru lays down a number of Pop Off Spheres on the ground and walls, Mina throws Minoru with great force so that he bounces from sphere to sphere. As he is flying through the air and bouncing off of each sphere, he can throw more Pop Off Spheres from his head onto his opponents while making it difficult to be hit back. They first displayed this technique during the fifth match of the Joint Training Battle. Trivia *The name Mogi Mogi, is based on Meiji Mogi Mogi Fruits Goumi Candy, an actual Japanese snack. *Like several other Quirks, Pop Off has its own signature sound effect: "POP". References Site Navigation pl:Pop Off ru:Волосы-виноград Category:Class 1-A Quirks